


The Pieces That Are Sacrificed in Every Game of Chess

by TheEmbodimentOfKarma



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Going to be changing POVs, I changed someone’s SHSL talent, I'm Bad At Tagging, Out of Character, Play the game before reading this, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spoilers, Swearing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What-If, this is going to be a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmbodimentOfKarma/pseuds/TheEmbodimentOfKarma
Summary: It only takes one change to throw a game off balance.





	The Pieces That Are Sacrificed in Every Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> I’m skipping the boring stuff and getting right to the murder. Sue me.

I can’t believe my eyes.

There’s blood everywhere. I feel it soaking through my shoes, but I can’t move. All I can do is stare at Sayaka’s body.

There’s a bloody knife in her hands, a stab wound in her gut.

I remember screaming. Then...

I blacked out.  
___________________________  
I wake up gradually, squinting in the bright light. It’s quiet where I am, but I can hear somebody shifting around.  
“So, you’re not, like, dead?” It’s Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. She’s standing by my- no, Sayaka’s- bed. “Hey, if you’re not going to get up, we’re gonna do the investigation without you.”  
I sit up, dazed, before jolting back towards the wall, away from Junko, who is mere inches away from me. “My bad. I needed some way to make sure you weren’t completely comatose. Come on, we’ve got work to do.” Junko fiddles with her hair before leaving the room like she’s on a runway.  
A few minutes later, I’ve gathered myself enough to leave the room, as well. The halls are crowded with fellow students, but I can’t help feeling as though I’m the only one in the entire school. I make my way towards my room, but...  
“Hey, Makoto!” Leon stops me in the hall, right before the door. “Touko told me to tell you she’s looking for you. She’s in the gym.”  
“Thanks, Leon.” I send him a thumbs up before entering the crime scene.  
The room is a disaster. Chairs are overturned, a lamp is broken, and the carpet shows clear signs of struggle, as well as bloodstains. Kyouko’s poking around on the ground near the bed, while Mondo can be heard in the bathroom.  
“Naegi, there you are.” Kyouko stands up and looks me up and down. “You ought to have a shower. You look like you just fell out of a tree.” I look at myself in the smudged mirror. She’s right.  
“I want to see Sayaka’s body first.”  
Kyouko looks surprised. “Are you sure? The last time you did, you passed out and we had to carry you to the bathroom to clean your shoes and pants.”  
I don’t answer her, because Mondo interrupts up. “Hey, Naegi. Take a look at this.” I steel myself with a deep breath, clench my fists, and then...  
The body is in the exact same place as I found it, and in the same position. However, Mondo points at the wall behind the body. “The fuck is that?”

5373)

I can’t make heads or tails of it. 5373)? It’s such an odd thing to include, I think, that it has to mean something. Before I can begin speculating, though...

“Alright, that’s investigation time! Head to the elevator room so we can begin our trial and find the blackened!”

Here we go.

**Author's Note:**

> The trial comes next chapter. Sorry this one was so short.


End file.
